


Exigency

by JediMordsith



Series: Extenuating Circumstances [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fuck Or Die, PWP, That's it, kriff or die, that's all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMordsith/pseuds/JediMordsith
Summary: Luke gets hit with a potentially fatal drug during a mission, and Mara comes to the rescue.





	Exigency

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you's are owed to the Fic Whining Circle, who encouraged me to finally quit slacking and clean this up so it could be posted. You guys are awesome. : )

The room was spinning. Or maybe he was. He needed to move - tried to walk, but his boots felt leaden, like he'd waded through wet duracrete. Luke stumbled. Strong hands stopped his fall, steadied him. Something in the touch settled him, made the spinning recede enough to think again.

“Skywalker! What's wrong?”

Mara’s voice was close and he focused on it, on her. Her fingers felt cool against the prickling flush spreading rapidly across his body. _Gods it's hot._ Except he was fairly sure it wasn’t, not really. It shouldn’t be. _Words,_ he reminded himself. He needed to answer her.

“Drugged, I think.” The words were thick on his tongue. “Felt something. Hit the back of my neck.”

“Shavit. Look at me - let me see your eyes.”

Her sharp tone made it easy to obey, and he gripped her arms, anchoring himself as he brought his head up. Mara’s eyes were narrowed, and whatever she saw made her lips flatten and twist. She lifted a hand, pressed it against his cheek until he turned it. He let her guide his head down until her fingers could probe the nape of his neck.

“Kreth!”

“What is it?”

The flush was creeping its way along his chest now and he felt sweat at his temples. The realization made him suddenly hyper aware of the faint sheen of perspiration at Mara's throat, just above the collar of her jacket, and he had the absurd desire to press his lips there. To taste her. _Kriff._ He tightened his mental shields. Mara was his _friend_ and they were _working._ This was _not_ the time.

Mara didn't answer, angling her body away and yanking out her comm, instead. Thumbing the button, she said into it,“Talon? I need you. Back hall. _Yesterday._ ”

The comm clicked twice, and she stuffed it back in her pocket.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Luke squeezed the arm he still held onto to get her attention.

“You need to cleanse yourself, right now.” Mara turned back to him. Her voice was brisk and businesslike, but even in his compromised state Luke couldn’t miss the tension rolling off of her.

“Tried. Trying,” Luke corrected himself. “Not working. Can't keep up.” He shook his head, regretting it when the world went momentarily sideways. “Even in a healing trance, I don't think I could keep up. Too fast.”

“Mara. What happened?" 

Karrde was here. Where had he come from? It was disconcerting not to have felt him coming. Had Talon been that close, or had he zoned out for a few minutes? He didn’t know.

“Give me your test kit.”

Luke’s eyes followed Mara’s hand as it shot out, palm up, demanding. He liked her hands. He should tell her that sometime. No, wait. That was… not him talking. _He_ knew better. Fear trickled in.

“Luke.”

He blinked, refocusing at his name. “Yes?”

“Open your mouth.”

He complied. He meant to pay attention to what Mara was doing, but the creeping heat seared through his toes, distracting him. It couldn’t be good for it to have reached his toes. Whatever _it_ was.

Something thin and dry touched his tongue and he jolted. The quick motion brought his lips in contact with Mara’s fingertips. The heat suffusing him turned razor-edged in the blink of an eye. Without conscious thought, he clamped his mouth shut on her fingers and sucked. It wasn't enough – not nearly enough. He wanted her. All of her. Wanted to drag her clothing off and taste her, everywhere.

Karrde swore and awareness sluiced back in, cold and horrifying. Luke jerked back, a different kind of heat flushing his body. He dragged his hands down his face, grappling with the unexpected shock of loss that shot through him when his skin broke contact with hers.

“Mara, I -.”

She clamped a hand firmly over his mouth, cutting him off. Her other hand lifted the strip she’d swiped across his tongue. It was purple. He didn’t know what that meant.

Mara buried the flimsy-plast in a pocket with a ruthless shove and turned away from him toward Karrde. “A pleaz-mo variant.” She sounded furious. “Top end of the volatility scale.”

“I see.” Luke felt Karrde’s eyes on him, registered the other man’s jaw tightening in displeasure. “Is there anything 'Jedi' to be done about it?”

“No.”

“We can call for evac,” Karrde said, “but it will never get here in time.”

“I know.”

His awareness had started to tunnel, but there was still room in Luke’s muddled, overheated thoughts for fresh worry to creep in at the clipped stress of Mara’s answer. She was upset. He didn’t want her to be upset. He wanted her to be naked, moaning under him - _shavit_. He had no idea if his shields were still in place or not. He hoped they were.

“Mara, you're under no obligation...” Karrde started, firmly.

“He'll _die_ , Talon.”

“What?” Luke shook himself, concentrated. “I - what?”

Mara turned back to him. Luke startled when her hands came up to frame his face – she wasn't usually so tactile with him. With anyone. His delight made him feel weightless for a moment before the sensation spilled into dizziness. He leaned into the touch of Mara's cool hands, grounding himself in her.

“Luke, you've been drugged.”

“I – I know that.” He did. Vaguely. “I can go into a healing trance.”

He could, couldn't he? Why hadn't he already? He didn't remember. He peered at Mara through squinted eyes, felt his brow furrow harder when she shook her head.

“It won't be enough. You were hit with a slaver's drug, Skywalker. One meant to force slaves to increase the stock – to breed.”

She waited and it occurred to Luke that she probably wanted him to acknowledge that he'd heard her. He had – he was listening. It was just…she was _so_ close, and he wanted so badly to bury his face in the curve of her throat, to see if she’d taste the way the smelled - all honey and spice and heat on his tongue.   

Mara blew out a breath, and Luke winced - she was more upset now. He hadn’t answered.

“You're going to feel very hot and very aroused,” she told him, speaking slowly and clearly. “If you don't get the drug worked completely out of your system in the next twenty minutes or so, it'll start attacking your nerves and then your brain.”

Her hands pressed harder against his cheeks and she tipped her head, her eyes catching his, holding them, as if willing him to comprehend what she was saying. She had beautiful eyes. Luke wished he could tell her that, but he didn’t think she’d like it. Why not? He couldn’t remember. The heat was making it hard to think.

“They can do very serious damage and then kill you.”

“Oh - okay.” There, he’d answered that time. Luke realized he’d started panting and leaned further into Mara’s steadying touch, struggling to clear enough of his head to keep up. “I… can we... do... something?”

Mara let out an unsteady breath. “Yes.” One of her thumbs stroked his cheek, softly. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.” He didn’t have to think about that. _She_ shouldn’t have to think about it. Didn’t she know? Luke fumbled for her wrists, wrapped his hands around them and squeezed. “A-always.”

She smiled and he felt himself smile back, dopily. Then she pulled away and his breath caught at the emptiness that assaulted him. She was talking to Karrde, he pieced - he’d forgotten they weren’t alone. She moved, and his eyes riveted to the curve of her hips, slid up to where her waist narrowed. His palms burned and he clenched his hands with the effort of keeping them at his sides. She wasn’t - he couldn’t -.

His body didn’t share his mind’s compunctions. Oblivious to his commands, his hands shot out. They closed on Mara’s hips, yanking her back, pressing her backside against his straining erection. _Shavit._ He ground his hips into her, gulping air as sizzling bolts of electricity shot straight up his spine, fizzing all the way out to his fingers and toes. He buried his face in her shoulder, his blood singing with craving, and nuzzled blindly, searching for skin.

She tensed against him and Luke's gut knotted, a point of ice in the ocean of heat he was drowning in. This was wrong. He couldn't think straight. He was burning up, from the inside out.

“Mara,” he gasped. _Help me._

 _It's all right, Farmboy._ Her voice was calm in his head and one of her hands pressed flat against the back of his, her confidence seeping through the touch to counter his rising panic. _I'll take care of you._

Relief wafted light and sweet through his fevered mind. _It'll be alright,_ his soul sighed. Mara was here and she would help him. She'd promised. Mara never broke a promise.

“Can you guard the door?” She was talking to Karrde, again, Luke figured out.  “We should be far enough out of the melee not to be disturbed, but...”

“Of course,” Karrde's voice was brusque, but Luke’s mouth had found the soft skin behind Mara’s ear and he only half registered the words. “There won't be much time.”

“I know. I may need help… after. Usual comm click signal.”

“Neither Luke nor I would ever ask this of you. You know that.”

Luke fisted the fabric of Mara’s top, rucked it up in pusuit of skin, no longer concerned with the conversation around him.

“This is my choice, Talon.”

Mara’s fingers closed around Luke’s questing hand and her cheek grazed his hair, sending a frisson of pleasure through him as she turned her attention back to him. “Come on, Farmboy.”

She stepped forward and it was nothing to let her lead him blindly, the light and sound around them muting as they passed through a door. Shapes loomed in the shadows - furniture maybe, and Luke caught fuzzy overtures through the Force. Mara was… looking for something? Checking for threats?

It should have mattered, he thought, but his hands had found skin. He spread his palms over her stomach, her ribs, mouthed along her jaw. Her body was pressed against his again, but it wasn’t enough. He slid a hand down, curved it between her legs and snugged her back, groaning at the heat of her against his hands and his cock. Clothes. Too many clothes.

Mara laughed, and Luke realized he’d mumbled the words aloud. “That’s fixable.”

She turned in his arms, nudged him backward until the back of his legs hit something. He looked over his shoulder, confused, and found a large, deeply cushioned lounger. Where were they?  Mara’s fingers were on his tunic, tugging - and then cool air was washing across his chest. She was taking his clothes off.

The unreality of it made his head spin again. “Mara -.” This couldn’t really be happening. He was hallucinating. Had to be. “Are you taking my clothes off?”  

She stopped. “Do you want them on?”

She frowned and he reached out unthinkingly, fingers touching the small lines the scowl brought to her face. He didn’t want her to be unhappy.  

“We need to kriff the drugs from your system, but if you’re not comfortable -.”

“You’re going to kriff me?” He peered at her, trying to marshall his addled brain. He’d known that was coming, hadn’t he? He certainly wanted to. But this was Mara, and he wasn’t supposed to - to - he couldn’t remember now.

“Yes.” She dragged his tunic off, dropping her hands to make quick work of his belt as well.

Luke moaned as her fingers grazed his swollen, jutting cock, then skittered down his thighs as she peeled everything else off of him. “This has to be a dream.”

“Why Master Skywalker,” her eyes glinted in the semi-darkness as she stood again, her tone arch. “Surely good Jedi don't dream about things like this.”

He grabbed for her, hauled her against him, one hand gripping her shapely behind, the other fisting itself in her hair and holding her pinned. Her lips parted and he ducked his head, capturing them with his own and ravishing her mouth with a deep, greedy kiss. She stiffened for only a second before softening into his hold, shifting her weight so she could hook a leg around his hip, and returning the kiss fiercely. Luke worked his fingers against the constraint of Mara’s braid, tugging it loose as his tongue explored her mouth. She was sweeter than he’d dared hope for and the discovery made him reckless.

_I have dreamed of you like this for years._

That made her startle, but Luke didn’t pause. He filled his hands with her, grinned against her skin when he cupped a breast and heard her breath catch. Dropping his mouth from her lips to her throat, he pressed fervent kisses and tiny bites along the curve of her neck, the feathery touches of her loosened hair like sparks across his cheeks.

“Want you.” Luke pulled and plucked determinedly at her clothing, plundering her mouth again as he shoved clothing away until there was nothing above her hips but skin. Without asking or warning, he lifted her, his strong hands gripping her waist, and turned, plunking her on the back of the plush chair. He dropped to his knees on it, wrapping his arms around her to balance them both and pushed his face messily into her chest, catching one of her soft nipples between his teeth.

Mara arched with a small sound and Luke jerked his hips against the velvety surface of the chair. He held her to him, feasting on her breasts, hips stuttering as his mind raced. He had to have her - _now_. His hands darted to her thighs intending to push them open. He cursed. _More clothes_.

Above him, Mara snorted. Luke pulled back to glare at her. Her skin was flushed and her hair spilled loose over her shoulders. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so enticing or arousing in his life - especially when she wedged a foot against his chest and pushed him back.

“How about I get rid of them, this time? Since we’re on a tight schedule.”

Luke clumsily folded sideways, sitting on one hip and drinking her in greedily as she stepped off the lounger and efficiently started stripping. “Do you have a favorite position?” he heard himself ask. His mind swirled with the creative, erotic ways he could take her.

“Whatever you like is fine. Faster would be better, considering.” She kicked the last of her clothes away, came back within reach. She reached out, put a hand to his shoulder.

Luke found himself on his feet, pinning her to him, his hands raking over her as he kissed her again, drunk on the taste of her. He shoved a foot between hers and kicked her feet out, ducked his hand between her legs, fingers probing - he needed her to be ready, needed -.

A tremor ran through her and her back went stiff. Disconcerted, Luke broke the kiss, blinked in her blank expression, partially jarred out of his lust and confused.

“What's wrong?”

She opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again and shook her head. “Nothing. Keep - keep going.”

Luke strove to think past the pounding need to bury himself inside her. Something was wrong. But she'd been fine – been responding to him, returning his kisses. Her sense was tangle in the Force, but his control was too foggy to get anything more. A single thought emerged and he goggled at it. It seemed impossible that a woman of her beauty, who could have anyone she wanted, wouldn't have known the touch of a man, but...

“Mara?  Is this your first time?” He’d meant for it to be gentle, but it came out incredulous and skeptical enough to make him cringe.

Her hands curled into fists against his sides and her voice was rough. “No.”

 _Please tell me._ He wasn't sure if he thought it at her clearly enough for her to catch or if he actually said the words out loud. Either way, her eyes flickered to his, her jaw setting.  

“It’s been a while,” she said curtly. “And it… wasn’t good, the last few times.”

“Oh.” Some sliver of his brain was aware that his response was grossly inadequate. That there was far more behind the simple words than he could grasp right now, but Mara spared him the effort of trying to work through anything more.

“It doesn't matter.” She shoved him down onto the lounger and he wrapped his arms around her instinctively as she straddled his lap, her eyes burning into his as her lips flattened into a determined line. “ _I want you_ ,” she asserted, her hands coming up to cup his cheeks. “And you’ve got a reputation to keep up. So get on with it and make it good, Farmboy.”

Possessiveness and need roared through him and he tightened his hold, her breasts squeezed against his chest as he crushed his lips to hers. _I'll take care of you,_ he thought fervently, echoing her own words back to her.

 _I know._  

Luke's world narrowed to a pinprick of time and space. There was only Mara, here and now, and the all-consuming need to kriff her until he couldn’t breathe.

She rocked her hips and all the air hissed from his lungs at the brush of her bare skin against his throbbing cock. In another lifetime, he thought fleetingly, he’d have liked to touch her gently the first time. To explore her, teasing and languid, to watch her come before he took his own pleasure.

That hope was far out of reach, now. Shoving two fingers into his mouth, he liberally coated them with saliva. Mara leaned back, propping her hands on his knees, and opened her legs a little wider for him, tilting her body obligingly so he could work them inside her. He twisted his fingers, pumped them in and out - she wasn’t wet enough, but he couldn’t wait. The heat consuming him had racketed up from hot to searing. Painful.  

“Mara -.”

“Hurry up.” Her voice was tight, her eyes hard when she tipped her chin down to meet his eyes again. “Don’t – don’t keep a girl waiting.”

He couldn’t even if he’d wanted to. Yanking his fingers from her body he cupped one hand around her ass, braced the other at her hip and pulled her down onto his cock as he thrust up. His head dropped back with a grunt as she took his full length, her spine stiffening at the scrape of him against her barely-prepared inner walls.

He rolled, unsure where he was going until she was pressed under him on the lounge, his arms under her back, hooked over her shoulders, keeping her in place. He could feel her nails digging into his back, hear her gasping as he fucked her roughly – relentlessly. She was heat and pressure around him and he snapped his hips again, a hoarse shout breaking from his throat as he emptied himself inside her, his body shuddering and convulsing with the violence of his release.

Things blurred - he thought he might have lost time - but he came around to a sense of sound. Movement. He blinked, sweat-soaked and shaky, trying to clear the snowy haze of his vision.

 _Mara._ He was next to her now, somehow, and she was moving. Getting up? _Leaving._

Her thigh brushed his as she rolled onto her side, and his gut clenched, the touch reigniting unnatural need. He dove for her. Half-registered a yelp that might have been a word - his name? - as he hooked an arm around her waist, hauled her back.

His still-hard cock dragged against the back of her thigh as she lost her balance and he shoved backward, taking her with him, their legs tangling as he pressed her shoulder blade down into the lounger with his left hand. Her skin was cold against the scorching heat of his palms as his right hand forced her hips up.

Then he was pushing back inside her, and there was nothing but the press of her body, wet with his own excess this time, as he rutted against her, into her, sharp and fast. The lounger cushion muffled the sounds she made – pain? Pleasure? He didn’t know. Didn’t know anything except that he had to empty himself again. Had to get the burning in his veins out. She’d promised to take care of him. She’d – he’d promised – his body seized, everything going empty and white as the heat rushed out of his body in a gut-twisting climax. He wavered as it receded, cold and blackness starting to seep in at the edges of his skin.

“Mara?” His voice sounded small in his ears. Far away. Frightened... and then there was nothing at all.

* * *

 

Luke woke to hands on him. Large, strong hands lowering him back onto something soft. “M’ra.”

“Welcome back, Jedi Skywalker.”

“M’ra.” Luke slurred, cracking gritty eyes open. He registered the blurry outline of broad shoulders, dark hair. Every inch of him seemed clammy. His head felt enormous and heavy, but he lifted it anyway, something urgent hammering for his attention around the harsh staccato of the headache pounding at the base of his skull.

“Mara is fine.”

Karrde, Luke pieced together finally. Karrde was – was doing something with his clothes.

“You’re going to be fine, as well.”

 _I’ll take care of you._ Luke’s stomach lurched. “Mara.” He tried to push himself up. He had to -.

Karrde stopped the attempt with a firm hand flat against his chest. “She’s not here. She went to clean up.”

Luke’s mouth was dry as the Jundland Wastes and his tongue felt swollen. He couldn’t get any other words out. He tried – desperately tried, but all that came out was a moan.

“It’s all right to sleep. We’ll get you through some bacta and you’ll forget any of this happened.”

 _Forget._ Luke tried to shake his head. He couldn’t forget – he had to find Mara. Had to… the thought escaped, fizzing out like radio static as awareness slipped away.

* * *

  
Consciousness came back slowly the next time. Luke gradually became aware of clothes against his skin, the weight of a blanket over him. Dim lights. A bright presence muted by careful shields nearby.

 _Mara._ His eyes snapped open. “Mara?”

“Welcome back.”

He turned toward her voice, the movement making him aware of a lingering grogginess in his head. “What happened?”

“You got hit in the raid.” Mara sat a wire-frame chair just outside of arm’s reach, one foot hooked over her other knee, her eyes running over his face searchingly. “How do you feel?”

“My head hurts a little,” he admitted, wincing as his voice came out in a croak.

“The med droid said you can have some painkillers.” She rose and turned away.

He watched her, concern rippling at the stiffness of her movements. Had she been hit, too? Her clothes were fresh, not a hair out of place, but that told him nothing - his were, too. “How long was I out?”

“A few hours.” She returned, carefully fitting a water bulb into his hand and offering him a few familiar green tablets. “NR’s pissed we didn’t let them take you, but I promised I’d take care of you before you passed out.”

 _I’ll take care of you._ He remembered that, then frowned when the memory echoed in his own voice, feverish and wrong. “I… think I remember.” He smiled at her, gratefully. “Thanks.”

“Do you remember anything else?” she asked, carefully, watching him pop the pills and chase them with a swig of water.

“Not really.” He shook his head, frowned again. “I feel like I should, but it’s not there. Just… fuzzy.” He looked at her curiously. “Did I miss anything interesting?" 

For just a second something he couldn’t read flickered over her face. Then it was gone, her shoulders rolling back, her body relaxing as she shook her head. “Just clean up,” she shrugged. “Nothing important.”


End file.
